


Haikubaru

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: its snowing on mount fuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Doctor Sung really likes Japan. What if saying incorrect haikus made him unreasonably angry? (A silly drabble that popped into my head)





	Haikubaru

“Dude, check it out,” Dan said suddenly, cutting through the idle chatter in the room.

“What’s up?” Arin said, not looking up from the game.

“The Sonic twitter just tweeted another haiku ending in ‘it’s snowing on Mount Fuji.” Dan’s voice rose with tension before breaking out into a giggle fit. Arin finally paused the game and looked over, so Dan turned his phone screen so Arin could read it.

“What do you mean? A haiku can’t end with that sentence, it has seven syllables,” Sung stated. His eye was obscured by his visor, but by the hard line his mouth was set in Dan knew he wasn’t amused.

“That’s— that’s the joke,” Dan said, keeping his smile as he tried to ease the tension.

“But then it’s not a haiku, it’s just a free-form poem. A haiku has to have the five-seven-five pattern.” Sung looked over Dan’s shoulder from behind the couch, reading the screen. “That’s not a haiku, they can’t call that a haiku. Not to mention the last sentence has nothing to do with anything said before it!”

“We know, dude. That’s why it’s funny,” Arin said, his gaze never leaving the tv screen as he struggled through the part of the game they meant to be done in the previous episode.

“So it’s funny to disrespect an art form?” Sung crossed his arms, though neither Dan and Arin, nor the other members of TWRP bothered to look at him to see it.

“Dude, chill, it’s just a joke,” Meouch said between mouthfuls of potato chips.

“I just don’t find it funny,” Sung said, his voice growing quiet.

“Let’s try a new one: Doc-tor-Sung-is-here, he’s-up-set-by-po-e-try, It’s snowing on Mount Fuji.” As he said syllables, Dan counted on his fingers up to five and then seven, then grinned as he spoke the last line. Sung shook his head and walked around to sit with Meouch on the floor in front of the couch.

“You think you’re so funny, dont’cha,” Sung said, shaking his head.

“Oh! Oh! TWRP-are-on-game-grumps, we’re-bug-ging-Doc-tor-Sung-and, It’s snowing on Mount Fuji.” Arin said with an impish gleam in his eye. Dan erupted into laughter, and Sung looked down at his hands, adjusting the fabric that rested between his fingers

“How about this! Doctor Sung is a dick, he cares too much about poetry, It’s snowing on Mount Fuji,” Meouch said through a half-chewed mouthful.

“You guys are mean,” Sung said, rising to his feet again and leaving the grump space.

“Fuck, I didn’t think we were actually upsetting him,” Arin said, stopping gameplay to look back at the door, then to Dan and Meouch.

Havve rose to his feet. He silently glared at the room’s occupants before shaking his head and following Sung, Phobos following after them down the hallway. A distant crash startled Dan and Arin, followed by Sung’s voice high and tense yelling, “it’s five-seven-five,” followed by another crash.

“Should we be worried?” Dan said, looking to Meouch.

“Nah, he’s just breaking Perrier bottles. Phobos will get him a nice glass of Soylent and he’ll settle down.”

Dan and Arin looked at each other, then shrugged and carried on with the game.


End file.
